through time and space
by twinesstar
Summary: the weasley and everyone staying at the burrow over christmass in harry's 6 year are now in the future meeting their grandchildren.  for molly and arthur great grandchildren.
1. pictures

A/N the characters from the future will be in italics. (Example harry will be _harry_)

The weasley's along with harry, Annie, Hermione, Remus, tonks, and fleur sat in the weasley's living room at Christmas time while the radio was loudly playing Celestina Warbeck.

"Well I think its nearly time for bed now –" Mrs. weasley started but the rest of her statement was cut off by a sudden thump as all of them landed hard on the ground. "Fred! George! What did you do?"  
>"It wasn't us mum!" they replied.<p>

"Then what happened?" she asked

"Where are we?" Ginny asked looing around,

"The burrow." Ron said, Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of observational skills.

"Yes but it looks different." She said looking around, it was indeed the burrow but the family room looked like it had been magically enlarged and had lots more furniture. The pictures on the walls looked different as well; in fact every flat surface and wall was covered in pictures that both looked familiar when at the same time completely unfamiliar. Hermione stood up and walked to a huge picture that covered nearly an entire wall.

"Guys come look at this picture!" she said hurriedly. They all looked and saw not only themselves but many more people none of them recognized. Along with that picture was a picture obviously of each smaller weasley family.

In one picture Bill had his arms around fleur, a blond girl stood next to a blue haired boy with four little girls around them each with vibrant hair, a red haired girl stood with a man with brown hair, a blonde man stood with a girl who looked a bit like Neville they had four children around them, three of them (one girl and two boys) looked around five while another girl in her mothers arms looked about three.

Another picture showed Percy and a brown haired girl holding hands, a red haired girl stood beside them with her arms around a boy who looked like Seamus Finigan, a boy and two girls stood beside them, another red haired girl stood with a boy who looked like Colin the girl looked about 7 months pregnant.

Another showed Fred with his arm around Annie, a boy stood with a girl, a little girl stood in front of them while two little boys wrestled on the ground. Another boy and girl stood with a little boy around six. Another couple one of whom looked kind of like Luna stood with a little boy and a little girl while the mother looked a few months pregnant.

One had George with his arms around Angelina but the children who stood beside them were not black but looked exactly like George. The boy who was cloned of George had a girl who looked just like Luna with a little girl and little boy around them, another girl stood with a boy who also looked like Luna, with a little boy and little girl.

Another had Ron with his arms around Hermione, a red haired girl stood with a boy who resembled Draco exactly. They had two little girls Draco's clone held the younger of the two in his arms. A red haired boy and a girl stood with a young girl as well.

The next one showed harry and Ginny standing together. A black haired boy was with a girl who resembled Oliver wood; they had twins, a boy and a girl. Another black haired boy who looked just like harry stood with a girl who looked almost Identical to the girl with the blonde boy in the other picture, they had a girl and two boys, a young girl who looked just like Ginny stood with another twin, she had a baby in her arms the boy had a toddler in his.

The last picture had Remus and tonks with the blue haired boy from the other picture, as a baby. This picture was much more faded than the other one.

After looking at the pictures most people in the group looked very embarrassed. The weasley boys all looked very angry at harry – though Ron's seamed to be mixed with the fact that his future daughter was married to a Malfoy. Tonks got over her embarrassment quickly and looked very smugly at Remus.

"Told ya so!" she smugly said.

The sound of voices came from the kitchen. The group froze as an older version of bill and Charlie came into the living room with a big Christmas tree. They froze almost dropping the tree.

"Who- wha- how- cant be- impossible-" was all _bill_ could stammer while _Charlie _ just stood mouth opened. More people came into the living room most of the chatter stopped replaced with shocked and somewhat scared faces.

"Um why don't you kids go have that food fight before dinner instead of after?" _Harry_ said. Most people left the room including some of the adults.

"Um are we in the future by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"Now what would give you that idea?" _Hermione _said smiling. The only people left in the room were the original weasleys, and their spouses.

"Can you tell us who every body is in the pictures?" molly asked excitedly wanting to know about her future grandkids and great grandkids. _Molly _smiled.

"Of course." She led her over to the pictures again. "Well as you could have figured out bill married fleur, they had two girls Victoire and Dominique, and a son Louise. Victoire married teddy lupin, who is the son of Remus and tonks. They had four girls, Andromeda – who goes by Andy – Nymphadora – Dora – Ramona, and Theodora – teddy. Dominique is engaged to her longtime boyfriend from Hogwarts. Louise married Frankie Longbottom, they had triplets bobby, Eli, and frank, and a girl named Lieta.

"Percy married Audrey after he came back to the family. They had two girls' molly and Lucy. Molly married max Finigan they have a boy Hunter and two girls Devin and Olivia. Lucy married Colin Creavy jr. and is expecting a baby girl.

"Fred married Annie and they had Nickolas, Caden, and Georgia. Nickolas married Amber Thomas – the adopted daughter of Dean and Katie – they had a daughter Jacklin and two boys Alec and John. Caden married Cameron Finigan and they had Zachery. Georgia married Lorcan Scamander they have a boy Isaac and a girl Daniel, they are also expecting a little girl.

"George married Kennedy they had the twins Fred and Roxanne. But Kennedy died while delivering them; George married Angelina a few years later. Fred jr. marred June Scamander and they have a girl Kennedy and a boy Levi. Roxanne married Joey Scamander and they have a boy Miles and a girl Juliet.

"Ron married Hermione –"

"Bought time!" George from the past said. The room laughed.

"As I was saying, they have a girl named Rose and a boy Hugo. Rose married Scorpius Malfoy – and before you say anything Draco has changed and Scorpius is nothing like Lucius ever was – any how they had two daughters Jean and Leah. Hugo married Kelly – a muggle girl whose sister was a witch – they have a daughter named Terrence.

"Ginny and Harry married and had two boys James and Albus, and a daughter Lily. James married Jessica wood – Oliver's daughter – and they have twins Aiden and Elizabeth. Albus married Alice Longbottom they have a girl Haily and twins Gabriel and Nolan. Lily married Lysander Scamander and they have two girls Sadie and Heidi." _Molly _said pointing to each person in the pictures as she said their names.

"Wow." Was all the past could say.

"Who wants to join that snowball fight?" Fred said. The rest smiled and they made their way outside. Both mollies stayed to make dinner. Fred and George were talking to their future selves as they went to join the snowball fight.

"So why were you guys getting a Christmas tree on Christmas eve?" Fred asked. _Fred _and _George _laughed.

"Well hunter and Andy along with Dora and Ramona decided Christmas needed a bit of 'light'" _Fred _told his younger self.

"So they set the tree on fire?" George asked.

"We have never been more proud." _George _said.

"Yeah to bad Jackie's too much of a goodie two-shoes it would have been great to have one of my grandchildren in on the Christmas tree burning." _Fred _said looking rather disappointed.

"Well we may be happy but I don't think Vicky was too happy. Teddy didn't seam to mind as much though." _George_ said.

"Well that much is expected. His dad is Remus; he's got the marauder blood in him." _Fred _said.

"Wait!" said George. "Marauder blood? Do you mean to say that Remus is one of the marauders?"

"Oh I forgot we didn't know back then," mused _George_. "Yup Remus was moony, Sirius was padfoot, James was prongs, and that traitorous rat was wormtail."

"Was?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I mean is." _George_ said quickly backtracking. Remus who was standing with tonks watching his future son and granddaughters play heard this conversation with his extremely sensitive hearing.

"Was." He whispered.

"What was that?" tonks asked.

"Oh it's just I heard the twins saying that I _was_ moony. Then quickly covering over with is when Fred from the past asked." Remus said looking worried.

"Well it would explain why the only picture we're in is the one with baby teddy." Tonks said also worried. "Everyone – even Draco – is in the big picture except us." Remus did not want to think about this right now, he wanted to enjoy his future grandkids. He sighed watching the four girls chase teddy around in the snow, tackling him to the ground.

"Got you daddy!" one of the twins said. Remus couldn't tell because they were both metamorphagi and kept changing their appearance. Teddy laughed pulling his daughters into a big hug. He then proceeded to tickling them.

"Stop! Daddy stop!" they squealed, squirming in the snow. Tonks smiled knowing her son was a great daddy. But a part of her wondered where he had learned to be such a great dad, for she was sure she and Remus were not around to teach him this sort of thing.

Ginny stood by the house talking to herself from the future. _Ginny_ loved to talk about her children and grandchildren.

"It's kind of hard to get used to being a grandmother when I'm only 15." Ginny said smiling.

"Well it's kind of weird being a grandmother even if you're the right age," _Ginny _said laughing, "I remember when the twins Aiden and Elizabeth were born; it felt so weird to be a grandma. But it's wonderful really, being a grandma." _Ginny _watched happily as James played with his four year old twins, she watched as Albus played with his three year old daughter Haily and two year old twins Gabe and Nolan. She watched lily making a snow man with three year old Sadie, while Lysander held baby Heidi.

Hermione was talking to future Hermione about how they got to 2030.

"Well I remember was being in the living room of the burrow and then there was a huge thump and we landed here." Hermione said, suddenly _Hermione's_ eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Be right back!" she yelled running to the aperation point and turning on the spot.

"What was that about?" Ron asked his future self.

"I think she just figured out how you got here," _Ron _said. Ron nodded.

"But are you _sure_ your ok with your daughter marrying a Malfoy?" he asked again.

"It's her choice and if he makes her happy then yes I'm fine with her marrying who she loves." _Ron _answered; again. He looked over to where his daughter was having a Minnie snow ball fight with jean and Scorpius, Leah was standing nearby watching and eating snow. "I know you wouldn't understand now, heck I didn't even understand until they were actually engaged. But he is not his father or his grandfather; he really is a good kid. And I'm not saying I'm friends with Draco but we aren't worst enemies anymore. You could say we get along for our kids sake." Ron thought about this, maybe he had a point, it's not our parents who make us who we are, and it's our choices. And rose really did look happy, so did her little girls. Maybe he should give this Scorpius guy a shot, but that didn't mean he was going to be anywhere near nice to Draco when he showed up for Christmas the next day.

A/N this is a new story idea I had and I would really like to know what you think of my pairings and all that. So please review and tell me what you think, also suggestions are always welcome.

Twinesstar.


	2. background

Chapter 2

"Alright everybody its time for bed." _Molly_ said when everyone had finished dinner. "Now people from the past you can sleep in the attic room we just finished putting together." All the people from the past nodded, and everyone went to their sleeping areas. Most of the adults went upstairs but many people enlarged the couches into beds. As the people from the past walked up the stairs they noticed that there were many more bedrooms than they remembered.

"We did a lot of remodeling when more children came into the family," _Arthur _explained. Ron wasn't listening though he was looking in an open room across the hall where his future daughter and her husband attempted to get their two daughters into pjs. The older one squealed as Scorpius picked her up tickling her. Rose laughed and slipped the nightgown over her five year olds head.

The group of people from the past kept walking up the stairs. Ron though was still watching the scene.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and _Hermione_ appeared in the room near Ron.

"_Hermione? _Did you find out how they got here?" _Ron_ asked from inside the room.

"I did, the ministry has been working on a time travel spell but so far they haven't had any success, or so they thought, instead of having people from our time go into the past they have been bringing people from the past to here, they said the last test they ran was about five o-clock today, and that's about when they showed up," _Hermione _seamed very exited.

"Your brilliant you know that _Hermione_." He said spinning her around and kissing her.

"Always the tone of surprise." She said, they both laughed like it was some long forgotten inside joke.

Ron shook his head and walked up the stairs after his group. In the enlarged attic their was a wall with a door running through it, the girls were presumably in that room while the boys were climbing into beds on the side Ron was on. Ron found the bed near harry and they both fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning Ron woke to general chaos, this was to be expected with 32 children under the age of 12, not to mention all the adults, the owls and other odd pets, and the extra people that had arrived via time travel. Ron groaned and pulled himself out of bed, he noticed he was one of the last ones up; the only one still snoring was Charlie, who had always been the heaviest sleeper. Downstairs most of the family was eating breakfast in the enlarged kitchen; Ron looked to see his future son and his muggle wife and their little girl Terrence. He was embarrassed to say he had not thought much about his future son as he was too busy brooding about his future daughters husband. Hugo had a desk job at gringots since he had had Terrence – before he had done more dangerous jobs like bill as a curse breaker. Kelly worked at a muggle shop in the muggle town where they lived. Terrence had red hair and brown eyes like her father.

Still feeling guilty he sat down next to Hugo who was trying to feed Terrence some cereal.

"c'mon, just a few bites for daddy?" Hugo said as the little girl shook her head, her mouth firmly together. Hugo sighed giving up and eating his toast on his plate. His wife Kelly came over a minute later taking her daughter from Hugo.

"Somebody needs their nappy changed. Don't you terra?" She said taking the red haired toddler up the stairs. Lily was in her room changing baby Heidi.

"Hey Lil." Kelly said stopping in the door way.

"Hey Kelly," lily replied slipping a pink dress on her baby girl.

"Lil?" Kelly asked. "Is time travel normal for wizards?"

Lily laughed a little. "Yes but its mostly just hours at a time with time turners, but apparently the ministry is working on a new time travel spell but they haven't worked out all the kinks." Kelly nodded, she was still kinda new to the wizarding world since she and Hugo lived mostly in the muggle world. She and lily were the same age so she was nice to talk to, the five some had even gone to muggle school together before lily, Lucy, Georgia, and Hugo had gone to Hogwarts.

Lily smiled at her cousin and walked back down the stairs, she thought it must have been hard to be the only one who couldn't do magic in a house full of witches and wizards. Kelly was certainly doing a good job. In the kitchen lily saw her brother Albus feeding his daughter Haily, while his wife ally was playing blocks with the twin boys in the living room.

"Happy Christmas!" she said cheerily sitting next to her brother.

"Happy Christmas Lils." He said back through a mouthful of food. Lily rolled her eyes. Just as she sat down there was a flash of green light in the fireplace, someone was flooing in. rose smiled when she recognized her father and mother in-law.

"Gramma, grampa!" jean and Leah yelled happily running for their grandparents. Draco scooped the two blonde little girls into his arms.

"Hey princesses happy Christmas!" he said as Astoria took Leah from his arms and hugged her. Ron looked on scowling at his arch enemy, out of the corner of his eye he saw both Hermiones rolling their eyes. Ron watched still scowling as his future daughter got up to hug her in-laws. _Ron_ was pointedly looking the other direction during this exchange. Hermione could see that Draco certainly seamed different, she watched in interest as he listened to every word little jean said. Maybe having a family really did change him. She noticed _Hermione _being polite to Draco; she even seamed to be good friends with Astoria. _Harry _she saw shook his hand politely; they talked about the new aurors coming in to the academy. _Ron_ was still looking pointedly away from them. At least he wasn't being rude – or scowling at them like Ron. Over the course of just one day Hermione had noticed that Scorpius was indeed nothing like his family, he worked in the ministry as an auror, rose was also in the ministry – only part time – in the magical law enforcement department. Jean and Leah both had curly blonde hair like their father, and bright blue eyes like their mother.

Harry was also watching the exchange, he never liked Draco in the past but he assumed from his future self's actions that he was at least on cordial terms with the man. As they left the room harry turned his attention back to his future son and grandkids playing blocks on the floor, seaming unaffected by Draco coming in to their house, as though it was normal, - which, harry reminded him self, it probably was. Harry watched James happily play with Aiden and Elizabeth. At four years old they were very active and loved running around Elizabeth was a total tom-boy – with two boys and a tom-boy mom, it was to be expected – she loved quidditch and would not hesitate to tackle an attacking brother or cousin. Aiden was much like her always playing quidditch on his minie broom. Quidditch was defiantly natural in this family, - especially being the weasleys – plus Jessa – James wife – was Oliver wood's daughter, she was a professional quidditch player on the holly head harpies along with many of the weasley girls. She now is head of the department of magical games and sports. James is a teacher at Hogwarts for potions – which made many students feel better about the challenging class.

Harry was also happy to know that Neville's daughter Alice was his second son Albus's wife, she was very nice and very skilled at herbology like her father – she was even working as his assistant and would take over the post when she got her teaching license. Albus worked at the ministry of magic in the in department of magical games and sports. Their three children Haily, Gabe, and Nolan all looked different. Haily had brown hair and green eyes, Gabe had brown hair and brown eyes, and Nolan had black hair and green eyes.

Lily's husband Lysander Scamander worked at flourish and blots in diagon alley while lily worked as an international broom stick designer. Their two daughters Sadie and Heidi both had red hair like lily, but only Sadie had lily's brown eyes, Heidi instead had Lysander's grey eyes.

Remus and tonks watched teddy and Victoire play with their girls. Teddy was an auror in the ministry and Victoire was a healer working part time at saint mungos – though when all four of her children got to Hogwarts she was planning on being the school nurse, as madam pompfry was getting ready to retire. The four girls were all metamorphagi, but all very different. Andromeda – Andy – was dead clumsy and very talkative. Nymphadora – Dora – was obsessed with chocolate and was loud and always the center of attention, she was also the prankster of the family – though Andy did pull a few pranks it was mostly Dora. Ramona loved chocolate but wasn't as obsessed as her twin, she was more quiet and preferred reading to being anywhere near the center of attention. Theodora was very shy around most people, but when she came out of her shell she was actually quite funny.

Bill and fleur watched their future daughter and her family as well. They also watched their future son Louis. Louis had married Neville's other daughter Francesca – Frankie – who worked at the apothecary in diagon alley, Louis worked as an auror with many of his cousins. Their triplets Barbara – bobby – Eli, and frank and their younger daughter Lieta were all very different. Bobby had brown hair and ice blue eyes, Eli had blonde hair and brown eyes, frank had brown hair and brown eyes, and Lieta had blonde hair ice blue eyes.

Dominique was engaged to her boyfriend joseph king, he worked for the ministry in the department of international cooperation. Dominique was a professional quidditch player for Ireland.

Annie and Fred watched their future children as well. Nickolas and his wife amber – adopted daughter of dean and Katie – were both aurors. Jacklin – Jackie – their oldest daughter had brown hair and brown eyes like her mother, Alec had red hair and green eyes like his father, while john had brown hair and green eyes.

Their second son Caden had married Cameron – Camie – Finigan. Camie was a stay at home mom while Caden worked at his grandfather's joke shop in diagon alley. Their son Zachery had jet black hair like his father and hazel eyes like his mother.

Georgia – Fred and Annie's youngest – had married Lysander's twin brother Lorcan. Lorcan was an author of several children's books coming from his mother and grandfathers stories of made up creatures. Georgia worked at a publishing office in diagon alley.

George watched his children too. Fred and Roxanne were twins who had married a brother and a sister June and joey Scamander. Fred was a professional quidditch player while June worked in the department of magical law enforcement. Fred had names his first daughter after his mother Kennedy who had died at his birth; she had his red hair and blue eyes. His second child Levi had June's blonde hair and grey eyes.

Roxanne was also a beater on the rival team to her twin brother; she very much enjoyed the sibling rivalry aspect of competing against each other. Joey helped his brother Lorcan with the children's books he wrote. Their children miles and Juliet both had reddish brown hair and grey eyes.

Molly watched Percy's kids knowing that Percy would someday come home – in fact the future Percy had apologized almost immediately upon their arrival, and told the family that he would come to his senses in a little over a year. Molly had been sad to see that Percy's daughter molly had not been married when their first child hunter was born. She and max both worked at the department of magical games and sports – after molly's career of a professional quidditch keeper was over. Their two daughters Devin and Olivia were fierce quidditch players if you gave them brooms.

Lucy was married to Dennis Creavy's son Colin; she worked as a book keeper at a shop in diagon alley while Colin worked at the pet shop in diagon alley. They were soon expecting a little girl.

Molly was of course trilled at all her future grandkids and great grandkids. All of which called her 'nana molly'. Arthur was also happy at his kids' futures. They had all grown into great people he could really be proud of. He was happy his oldest son had followed his heart and married the girl he loved instead of listening to his mother and being miserable. He was proud of Percy for loving his family enough to come back even if it took a few years. He was proud of each of the twins for following their dreams and running the joke shop. He was proud of Ron for finally realizing his true love was right in front of him for years. He was proud of Ginny for not letting her brothers bully her – be it about her dangerous quidditch career or about harry. He was proud of harry too – and not just for defeating Voldemort – for letting himself have the happiness he had denied himself for a very long time. He was proud of Hermione one for handling Ron, and for being the first to except her daughters decision to marry a Malfoy. He was proud of Annie for taming Fred – even if it was just a little. He was proud of all his children for many reasons, he loved them.

A/N what do ya'll think? Sorry about the accent but I've been dreaming about the warm whether in Texas wishing it wasn't raining here. I know this chapter doesn't really have a plot line; it's more of a background info chapter. Hopefully if I get some ideas the next chappy will be more entertaining. Please if anyone has suggestions I am totally open to all of them.

Twinesstar.


	3. of changing names and hair and eyes

Chapter 3

Tonks positively loved seeing her four granddaughters, three of which were metamorphagi. Ramona was not but she looked just like Remus all the same.

"And I have two friends Jamie and Mary. They are super awesome. I really love herbology but that might just be because aunt ally teaches it. But she makes it fun. I really hope to get on the quidditch team next year, I tried out this year and they said I almost got the spot but I have a good chance of getting it next year." Tonks smiled as Andy reeled off about her first few months at Hogwarts. She told tonks these things like she would never hear them if she didn't, this only confirmed tonks theory that she was not around for her son and granddaughters.

"Andy!" Victoire called from the doorway.

"Yes mum?" she asked breaking off midsentence.

"If I remember correctly you need to finish packing. Most of your school things are still spread all over your bed." Victoire said smiling slightly. "Now I laid out all your robes on the chair. Do not toss them into the trunk like you did at the beginning of the year."

"Yes mum." Andy said jumping up and immediately tripping on the chair. Victoire's hands were there to catch her without the slightest hesitation. Must be a normal occurrence. Tonks thought. "Thanks." She said before continuing up the stairs.

"I wanted to ask you something Victoire." Tonks said Victoire tensed, she figured she would ask eventually, and that she would guess that she must dead.

Tonks saw Victoire tense, she must know what she was about to ask. She continued anyway.

"Remus and I," she started. "Are we dead?" Victoire looked down, and nodded just barely. Tonks nodded back. "When?"

"May 2nd two weeks after teddy was born." Victoire said. "Battle of Hogwarts 1998, Remus was killed in a duel with Dolahov, and you were killed by… by… Bellatrix." Tonks swore.

"Please tell me she got her but thoroughly kicked." Tonks said,

"Yup, dear old granmum got the job done." Victoire said. "She was dueling aunt Ginny, aunt Hermione, and Luna. Her killing curse nearly hit Ginny. As you can imagine granmum was not too happy about that. Ran right in swearing at her calling her the B word. The evil woman died laughing."

"Ill is sure to thank her later." Tonks said. Victoire sighed.

"I'll go see how the packing's coming." She said breaking the silence. "Andy's not the neatest packer, something I'm told she got from you." This caused tonks to smile slightly, knowing her granddaughter had something of her, even if it was just a way of doing something.

Victoire made her way up the stairs, not only were Andy and hunter packing to go back to finish their first year of school, but the time travelers were going as well.

"Andy?" Victoire asked looking into the room where the young girl was attempting to close her overstuffed, unorganized, suitcase. "Andy you need to organize or you'll never get it closed."

"No I think I have too many spell books, we surely don't need all of them," Andy complained.

"Yes Andy you do, all the spell books are important. Now first you need to take everything out and _organize_." Victoire said waving her wand.

"Cant you just put an extension charm on a small bag so I don't have to carry a big trunk around?" Andy asked.

"Talking to aunt Hermione again? No I can't because you need to learn how to pack properly." Victoire said.

"But I'm a witch, why can't I just use the extension charm?" Andy insisted. Where did she get her arguing ability? Victoire wondered.

"What if you're caught in a situation where you have to blend in with muggles?" Andy pouted. "Now finish packing."

Meanwhile upstairs in the attic room _Hermione _was working on a way to get the time travelers into Hogwarts without students knowing. Of course the headmistress already knew, and most of the teachers knew, but the students would go crazy if they knew the golden trio was going to their school.

"Well the simplest way is to just change your hair and eye color, and give you fake names." _Hermione_ said.

"Will it work?" harry asked.

"It should, and if someone figures it out, it's not the end of the world like it would be if people from the future were in the past, that could give to much information to the people in the past causing a change in the time space continuum. Here you will just be crowded by tons of people wanting your autograph." _Hermione _explained joking a bit at the end knowing harry hated his fame.

"Perfect." Ron said.

"Glad you agree." _Hermione _said smirking. She then proceeded to experiment with the transformations. Eventually harry ended up with brown hair, since anything lighter just looked wrong, and blue eyes. Ron with curly golden blonde and brown eyes. Hermione with long straight strawberry blonde and blue eyes. Ginny had curly blonde hair and sea green eyes.

The plan was to have harry and Hermione be brother and sister garret and Haily Chancler. Ron and Ginny would be brother and Sister Johnny and Ella Westing. They were all home schooled by Johnny and Ella – Ron and Ginny's – parents, since their parents were all friends.

"So I have a question." Said Ron. "Why didn't you just make us all siblings?"

_Hermione _rolled her eyes. "You know who you fall in love with, are you going to stop from kissing? If you claim your related Ron you won't be able to kiss Hermione at all."

"Oh." Was all Ron said.

"Now is everyone ready? Don't worry I'm working with the ministry to get you back home. Just learn what you can here." She said.

A/N I finally updated, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Twinesstar.


End file.
